


Polly I just wanna suck on your lolly

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Name-Calling, Piercings, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, dick piercings, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever wondered how Adam got the nickname Polly??Read to find out.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Polly I just wanna suck on your lolly

Doms pale green eyes were fixated on Adams reclined figure as he agressevly licked on an orange cream ice lolly with a seductive look in his eyes. 

Adam couldnt help but notice Dom's obvious attempt in getting his attention his cheeks flushed bright red as Dom deep throated the intire sweet and looked up to give him a slurty look.

The older man felt his pants grow tighter as the white part of the popsicle driped from Doms mouth and down his neck. 

Adam couldnt stand Dom's teasing anymore so he quickly subdued the flirty boy and pushed him down to his knees. 

"Your gonna pay for this you little slut," the older man growled as he unziped his skinny jeans and forced his large peirced member into the other's mouth.

"Hmmph,"Dom grunted as he adjusted himself to Adam's size and began to aggressively suck him dry.

"Fuck keep it up whore,"Adam moaned as he bucked his hips up into Dom's mouth face fucking the boy. 

Dom swirled his tounge over the others throbbing member and the large metal piercings that were located on the underside of Adam's cock coating them in an a thick layer of saliva, he began to bob his head up and down as Adam picked up the pase of his thrusts. 

Dom decided to get a bit cheeky with Adam so he slowly began to use his teeth while sucking him off this enraged the Scottish man, "cut that out cock whore,"he snarled as he used his large hand to slap the boy across the face. 

Tears began to form in Dom's eyes it hurt so much to be slaped by someone that he loved so dearly but at the same time it turned him on. 

He quickly dried up his tears and continued to suck as Adam gave him an apologetic look.

"I am going to cum now and I want you to drink every drop,"Adam commanded as he grabed Dom by his messy brown locks and forced him to deep throat his entire length.

"Shit I am cuming,"he warned as Dom's mouth filled up with his semen the boy greedily swallowed every drop and stoped sucking leaving a trail of the white substance on the corner of his lips. 

"Fook that was amazing Polly,"Dom rasped out his throat abused and sore from Adam's rough thrusts. 

"Polly huh thats a nice nickname,"Adam said with a smirk as he tucked his dick back into his pants and walked away leaving Dom craving more.


End file.
